


Sith Lords

by Laughingvirus



Series: Shiritori writings [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play a star wars roleplay (boardgame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith Lords

There was candles on the table, all of them lit and Sehun was staring at the picture of a small, red and angry looking thing. The lights were off so he couldn't see too well, but he knew how the thing looked. Music was humming on a low volume so they could talk to each other.  
  
"Do I have to be this thing?" he asked, pointing at the picture. "Can't I be Vasco or Oleg? Look I'll even be Hesdin, not...this."  
  
"Thing? Sehun, that's not a thing, that's your character and her name is Oma! And yes, you have to be her, we agreed to not swap any characters!" Junmyeon replied, frown on his face just as the Darth Vader theme started playing. Sehun recalled Junmyeon telling him the real name for the soundtrack but he'd honestly forgotten all about it.  
  
"She's great, Sehun," one of Junmyeon's friends, Jongdae, said and raised his eyebrow. "I played her last week and I won this whole thing!"  
  
"Wait, so you mean you've already played this game?" Sehun said, catching Jongin, mutual friend to both him and Junmyeon, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Of course we did! We've been playing two games in this campaign with these characters," Soojung, who Sehun had no idea liked these kind of things, said. "We're just playing a different mission today."  
  
"Okay," Sehun said, even though he had no idea what he was supposed to do really. He'd never done this before so of course he could be wrong, but this red, under dressed, 50 centimeters tall alien couldn't be the best character to play. "Hey Sooyoung," he said, turning to his side. Sooyoung, who seemed to be very deep into thoughts as she stared at the character description in front of her, suddenly snapped back to reality and looked up at Sehun.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to change characters?" he asked, glancing down at the picture of Oleg. Three meters tall, full body armor and a mask and air tubes to breathe, yeah he looked cool.  
  
"Nope," Sooyoung said, wide smile on her lips. "I like Oleg and I think you're going to like Oma!"  
  
"But she's-"  
  
"Sehun just shut up so we can start playing," Soojung snapped from the other side of the table, adjusting the picture of Hesdin in front of her. "You're going to end up liking this."  
  
Yeah sure. Sehun only sighed. He really had no idea what this really was about but seeing as Junmyeon played these games at least once every two weeks, he was a bit curious about it.  
  
"Alright, we're not doing Simbaroum today so the system is easy. As you see, you all have a D10 in front of you, and what you do is that you tell me what you want to do and then roll your dice. This system is a bit different so the higher score you get, the better," Junmyeon explained and Sehun nodded, looking down on the dice in front of him. It has 10 sides and was transparant with a sort of rainbow reflection inside. Sehun actually remembered when Junmyeon bought these dices. He had been forced to follow Junmyeon into this teeny tiny store that sells all kind of nerd things and Junmyeon had bought four different sets of dices.  
  
Seeing Junmyeon as a roleplay leader, team leader, Sehun realized just how much of a nerd his boyfriend really was. The was he told the prologue was kind of cute though, because he was really into it. Sehun glanced over at Jongdae, who just adjusted his character's picture frame with a serious face, as if he was living himself into the game. It was pretty weird to see him this serious, considering that 15 minutes ago, Jongdae had turned the picture frame and shouted in happiness when he got to play as Coronica.  
  
"- I can't land, you will have to jump," the pilot tells you," Junmyeon said and Sehun snapped back to focus. He was sort of following. They were sith lords and a mightier sith lord who they work under has asked them to get some sort of artifact from a jedi temple.  
  
"I'll jump," Jongin suddenly said, picking up his dice and Sehun was lost. What. He looked at Junmyeon who nodded and Jongin threw his dice, a smile spreading over his lips when the dice stops. "Seven."  
  
"You can all see Vasco jumping out of the shuttle, landing effortlessly on the ground," Junmyeon said and Sehun frowned, trying to envision what Junmyeon just said. It was a little too difficult. "Oma, what do you do?"  
  
It took Sehun a while to remember that he was actually Oma. "Oh uh... I jump?"  
  
"Alright," Junmyeon nodded. "Roll your dice."  
  
Licking his lips, Sehun reached for the dice and rolled it. This was the moment when his success would be decided. When the dice stopped, Sehun stared. "One."  
  
Lowest score of them all. Lowest.  
  
"Oh," Junmyeon leaned back. "It doesn't go that well..."  
  
"I also jump," Jongdae suddenly butted in. "And I try to catch Oma in the air."  
  
"Roll," Junmyeon instructed. Jongdae flashed Sehun a wide, catlike grin before rolling his dice.  
  
"TEN!" he shouted and Sehun jumped in surprise.  
  
"As you've all seen, Oma fell out of the shuttle and is falling helplessly towards the ground. Suddenly Coronica wraps her arms around Oma and brings them both safely to the ground, Oma you get to live another day."  
  
It's got easier to envision things as the game continued. It's actually really fun, Sehun had to admit. It was fun to see how into it everyone got, especially when they encountered a super jedi or something. It was a powerful jedi at least... Because Jongin's character, Vasco, was dead already.  
  
"Ah shit," Jongdae cursed as the Star Wars main theme started blaring from the speakers. They were in the middle of fighting that jedi and as far as Sehun knew, the Darth Vader theme played when bad guys arrived and the main theme played when the good guys were winning. So okay, this wasn't too good. "This isn't good for us."  
  
"You're right," Junmyeon said, chuckling as he looked at one of his papers. "The jedi attacks..." he trailed off, rolling his own dice. "Oleg," he looked at Sooyoung who frowned. "Roll your dice to avoid the attack. He's aiming for your head."  
  
Sehun could hear Sooyoung suck a deep breath before rolling the dice, following it up by cursing. "ONE!"  
  
"I'm sorry Oleg," Junmyeon said, shaking his head. "But the jedi's lightsaber cuts through your tubes. The rest of you can hear a hissing sound coming from the tubes."  
  
"I'm pretty much dead right?" Sooyoung asked, frown on her face, and Junmyeon nodded. With a sigh she tipped down the character picture. "Can I say my last words?" Junmyeon nodded again. "Freedom... at last..."  
  
"You can all feel how the force leaves Oleg and within seconds, he's dead," Junmyeon said, eyes scanning over the rest of the players. "Sooyoung, you have to push your chair back, you can't play."  
  
Sooyoung nodded, pushing back her chair and leaning backwards.  
  
"So, who wants to do something?"  
  
"I want to..." Sehun trailed off, he wasn't sure how everything worked but he wanted to do something good at least. Every time he'd rolled his dice he'd gotten shitty numbers, but maybe this time. "I was to cut off the jedi's legs."  
  
"...alright," Junmyeon nodded, eyebrows raised. "Roll."  
  
Sehun closed his eyes before rolling, wishing for a good number this time. He didn't really dare to look down on the dice but when he did he just wanted to jump in happiness. "ITS A NINE!"  
  
"Well, with a simple swipe of your lightsaber, you cut the jedi's legs by the knees," Junmyeon said and Sehun just smiled. He finally did something good in this game.  
  
"I'll cut his head off," Jongdae suddenly said, rolling his dice before Junmyeon could say anything. "It's an eight."  
  
"You succeed in your action," Junmyeon nodded. "The jedi's head falls to the floor and so does his lightsaber."  
  
The jedi's lightsaber was apparently better than everyone else's and since Oma's goal was to be the best sword fighter, it seemed kind of clear that Sehun should take the saber.  
  
"I'll take the saber from him," he said and Junmyeon smiled at him, motioning towards his dice. "Five."  
  
"Yeah you manages to take it."  
  
"I want the saber too," Jongdae butted in and Sehun sent him a glare. Why was he like this? He stared at Jongdae when he rolled his dice. "I want to cut his head off." Now this was totally uncalled for. Sehun had been nothing but nice to Jongdae during this game, only trying to backstab him once. Jongdae frowned at the dice and then looked up at Junmyeon. "Four."  
  
"Oma, roll against Corotica."  
  
And Sehun rolled his dice, beaming when the one and the zero stared back at him. "Ten."  
  
"Do you want to do a counter attack?" Junmyeon asked and Sehun nodded, smile so wide.  
  
"I want to..." he trailed off, trying to think about what to do. "Cut off Corotica's head."  
  
"I'm sorry Corotica but before you can react, your head is rolling on the floor," Junmyeon chuckled as he spoke and Jongdae was looking really displeased. "Please put down your character picture," he continued and Jongdae grumbled when he turned the frame.  
  
"Hesdin, Oma... What do you do now?"  
  
"I'll take the artifact from the jedi," Soojung said simply.  
  
"And since the jedi is dead, it's not that hard," Junmyeon nodded and Sehun frowned, trying to think of what to do now. "Oma?"  
  
"I want the artifact," Sehun said. "I want to attack Hesdin."  
  
"Roll."  
  
"It's an eight," Sehun was beaming, his dice rolling had been rather good towards the end of the game, and Soojung was frowning at him.  
  
"I hate you Sehun," she said as she picked up her own dice, rolling it. "Two," she continued with a grim facial expression. "It's a fucking two."  
  
"Alright, so the attack is a success, now you have to roll the dice to see just how much damage you'll do."  
  
Sehun rolled the dice again and sent Soojung a grin. "It's a ten."  
  
"Oma charges and Hesdin, who has turned his back to her, suddenly gets a lightsaber through his chest. Sorry Hesdin, but you're dead."  
  
"Did Sehun just win?" Jongdae asked, still frowning when Junmyeon was done telling the epilogue to them. Sehun was beaming, he'd done a good job, even though he knows nothing about this, and Junmyeon even praised him. "I can't believe it."  
  
"I think Junmyeon was unfair as a leader," Soojung grumbled and Junmyeon immediately began to protest, saying something about planning to kill Sehun off in the first scene. Now that's rude.  
  
"Either way, you're not allowed to be leader for the next two games," Jongdae declared and Junmyeon gaped.  
  
"But we're playing Simbaroum next week!" he cried. Even if he was not interested, Sehun knew how much Junmyeon liked Simbaroum. He had been raving about that game the second it got released.  
  
Jongdae just looked at him with a rather uninterested expression and shrugged. "Tough luck."


End file.
